transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blast Off
Profile "I destroy Autobots by choice, not by command." Feels literally and figuratively above the other Transformers as he soars through outer space. Aristocratic, aloof -- disguises his long-distance loneliness. Cruelly efficient at raining down destruction on Earth. Flies at 26,000 mph, stays in orbit for 8 months. Shoots powerful X-ray blaster to hit target 12,000 miles away. In robot mode, uses ionic blaster. Combines with fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History A sizable chunk of Blast Off's formative history with the other Combaticon special team members. Notes * Even though Blast Off can shoot Autobots from orbit, they almost always manage to shoot him back somehow. * Fusillade, Onslaught, and Blast Off serve as the Decepticons' artillery, able to bombard a target from a supersonic flyover, on another continent, or in space, respectively. Mysteriously they very rarely are required to actually do this. Decepticons seem to prefer to destroy things by punching. * Blast Off and Cosmos (used to) fight all the time although Blast Off would really like to get to know Cosmos socially. * You can tell when Blast Off is orbital-bombarding an area that you're in because a pillar of blue light comes down out of the sky and pebbles start to float up slowly into the air. At this point, circumstances permitting, you should move out of the way. * Blast Off gets very pissy when he's being forced to do Astrotrain's function. * Was sacrificed to the gods. He got better. * Has an intense rivalry with Blurr, and is one of the few Decepticons who can shoot Blurr with any kind of frequency. (It's still not easy, though.) * Respects Sky Lynx as a fellow space shuttle, despite being on different sides. * Has put a bounty on Wraith's head. * Blast off is also developing a rivalry with Dogfight! * Blitzwing says, "Blast Off's got 99 problems and $&**$!& are ALL of them, ahahaha." Space Opera * Space is almost as Magnificent as I am: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtkieCk_4-U&feature=youtu.be * (Renegade) Lonely Satellite: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3a4OTh2Y8w * When Blast Off is kicking aft:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSkb0kDacjs * When he's... not so much:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iRTB-FTMdk * You may bathe in my glory and maybe we'll be chums: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs8AK7wWLu4 * Because it's classy, and it mentions the moon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU Logs 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Living The Dream - Sixknight kills Daniel, again and again and again. And then... I, WARMONGER! *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 *Log: Epic Paris G-Battle - Three Decepticon and two Autobot combiners, plus assorted Autobots, go at it in Paris as what should be a simple raid balloons into an out-of-control clash of the titans! 2030 *Olympics: Sharpshooting - The best of the best come along to compete and show off their skills in marksmanship. *Olympics: Space Race - In space no one can hear you ram into the competition. *He's Back! - An Olympic match between Galvatron and Rodimus Prime turns into something stranger. 2031 *Star-Crossed Paths - Blast Off actually gets to participate in a space battle. Joy! *First Lensman - You want to leave, they want to blow the 'toy' Guardian up. And people wonder why Blast Off gets pissy about doing a certain other shuttle's job... *Charred Strike - Guard duty is less dull when your enemies come right to you! *A Sweep Surprise - Lesson Learned: NEVER use 'Wild' attacks when Galvatron is in the audience! *Swamp Zombies - Apparently cyber-zombies don't like being cannibalized by greed. And Blast Off nukes a bridge in spite. *Taking Whats Ours - Blast Off helps Swindle 'reclaim' stuff from a bad deal in exchange for some of the haul. *Alls Fanfare In Love and War - Decepticons ambush an Autobot supply run. Blast Off and Jazz rumble action flick style on the moving transport. *We Lucky Few - Blast Off got to make 'trailer envy' jokes at Rodimus' expense, and then orbital cannon him. Best night on patrol ever. 2034 * Victor's Spoils - Blades and Sandstorm are jerks, and half the Decepticon army tries to talk Blast Off into assisted suicide and/or envies his impending demise. * Feeling the Heat and Making Deals - Blast Off asks Swindle for a favor. * The Reappearance of Snowblind - Misfire helps Blast Off search for the materials he owes Swindle.They find Sky Lynx and Snowblind instead. * Planning for Battles - Blast Off and Onslaught have a talk in the Planning Room. * Space Talk - Sky Lynx and Blast Off find a common interest. Hint: it's kind of obvious. * Skirmish At The Core - Grimlock, Blurr, Getaway, Buzzsaw, Harrow, Spinister, and Blast Off battle it out for control of the drone network on Cybertron. Unfortunately, Blast Off finds out he's somewhat claustrophobic. * Skirmish At The Core 3 - Bludgeon, Impactor, Broadside, Sky Lynx, Blitzwing, Triggerhappy, Blast Off,Brawl, First Aid, Blades battle for drone control this time. * Skirmish At The Core 4: Brawl's Coloring Book - Blitzwing, Snapdragon, Brawl, Frenzy, and Blast Off battle for drone mainframe superiority! * Code Name IRENE - Part of Operation: Kill Shockwave. * Phantom (Memories) of the Opera - Blast Off and Misfire reminisce about their lives before the war. * Talk of Treason - Blurr continues to try to talk Decepticons into turning against Galvatron. This time, to two who have already had treasonous thoughts or actions in the past: Snowblind and Blast Off. * Mayhem in Magnaron - Blitzwing leads a Decepticon task force against Sky Lynx in retaliation for an Autobot assault on Darkmount earlier that month. * A Lesson in Pawns - Blitzwing and Ravage battle it out in a group training session with subordinate warriors. Ravage completely misses the point. * Crystal City Jailbreak (sort of) - Blitzwing, Needlenose, and Blast Off thwart an attempt by Blurr, Chromedome, and Skydive to liberate prisoners in Crystal City. * Lessons of the Ego - Blitzwing and Blast Off have a training session with a hologram of Air Raid. * The Feuds, The Fast, and The Furious. - The feud between Blurr and Blast Off comes to a head as Blurr, Blast Off, Misfire, Shiftlock, Swindle, Hubcap, Spinister have a race. This is the first complete race featuring Blurr VS Blast Off. Who will be the "Fastest Cybertronian"? * Wake Up Call -Onslaught and Blast Off have another talk, this time soon after Blast Off loses his big race with Blurr. Players Previous - Swiftpawwolf (2010) Current: StringTheories (2013-present) category:combaticons